


4AM is for McDonald's

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Kuroo/Fukunaga - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, McDonald's, Road Trips, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 1: Time and PlaceShip/Character: Terushima Yuuji/Sawamura DaichiFandom: Haikyuu!!Major Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: None, go nsfw if you wannaDo Not Wants: NonePrompt:TIME: 4amPLACE: McDonalds





	4AM is for McDonald's

“Babe-chan I want chicken nuggets! And a vanilla milkshake,” Terushima said with a bit more energy than anyone had a reason to have at four in the morning.

“Well I’m having coffee,” Daichi replied, who was in need of a caffeine boost.

“Aww, Babe-chan, you need to eat something too - you need more than just caffeine to wake up,” Terushima chided him.

“Alright, fine. I’ll get some cookies. But I’m not hungry for much else,” Daichi replied. 

“That’s fair, I’ll go sit while you order,” Terushima gave Daichi a quick kiss on the cheek before taking a table near a window. Not that there was really any light to come in from the outside since it was four in the morning, but the sky was beginning to lighten. Terushima pulled out his phone and saw that he had a few missed messages and decided now was as good as time as any. He had a snap from Kuroo of him kissing Fukunaga on the cheek with a caption of “Get here already losers!!”, a snap from Kawatabi of him on top of a mountain with a caption of “Ayy another climb done!”, and finally a snap from Bobata of his latest tattoo.

Daichi sat down across from him asking, “Any interesting messages?”

“Tabi-chan climbed another mountain and Kaz-chan got another tattoo. Though I think Fuku-chan is gonna have to hold Kuroo-chan back from fighting us if we don’t get to the beach soon,” Terushima said, reaching for his chicken nuggets.

“Well it’s their fault for picking one that’s closer to Tokyo than Miyagi. Plus you had to go out of your way to come pick me up,” Daichi said.

“Kuroo-chan is gonna ask why we just didn’t hop some trains to get there though,” Terushima countered.

“Well excuse me for wanting to spend some quality time with my boyfriend on a road trip,” Daichi said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Alright I’m gonna let you tell Kuroo-chan that one. He always seemed to like you a little better than he liked me,” Terushima said, finishing his chicken nuggets.

“Yea, I can’t imagine why Kuroo wouldn’t have a great first impression of a guy who went right up to him at a party asking, and I quote, ‘So Babe-chan, are you looking for a great time tonight?’ right as he was making out with his boyfriend. Really, I have no idea why you two didn’t become instant bffs,” Daichi deadpanned.

“Look!”

“I’m looking.”

“It was dark! And I couldn’t see!” Terushima said defensively.

“Uh huh, sure,” Daichi said with a raised eyebrow.

“Babe-chan please don’t call be out like this that was over a year ago!” Terushima whined.

“Well at least Fukunaga only decided to verbally murder you and not actually fight you,” Daichi conceded.

“Though if we don’t head out soon I think they might both fight us for being late,” Terushima said, noticing the time.

“You’ll just take the rest of the milkshake to go?” Daichi asked.

“Nah, gimme a second,” Terushima said before finishing the remaining half of the milkshake.

Daichi sighed. “Ya know I’m not even gonna say anything it’s too early for this.”

“But you still love me Babe-chan don’t try and deny it,” Terushima smiled.

“Debatable.” Daichi shrugged, before giving Terushima a quick kiss on the cheek.


End file.
